my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Amazing World of Gumball * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business.") * As Told By Ginger * Baby Looney Tunes * Catscratch * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard several times in "Daniel Plays Ball" and heard once in "Daniel Needs Tigey at School.") * Dogs 101 * Dora the Explorer (Heard in "Save the Puppies.") * Drake & Josh (Heard often in "Josh Runs Into Oprah".) * Fireman Sam (Heard in "Dog Day Disaster.") * Franklin (Heard in "Franklin and the Puppy.") * iCarly * Invader Zim * Johnny Test * King of the Hill (Heard in "Dances With Dogs.") * The Little Couple (Heard once in "Dear Santa, I Love You"). * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard in "Blythe's Big Adventure Part 1.") * The Loud House * Making Fiends * Mixels (Heard once in "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig.") * Mona the Vampire (Heard when Mona chases a small dog in some episodes) * Mutt & Stuff * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Pajanimals (Heard often in "Puppy Love.") * PJ Masks (Heard once in "Gekko's Super Gekko Sense.") * Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series) (Heard in multiple pitches in "The Intro.") * The Price Is Right (Heard in the beginning of the 2010 Halloween episode.) * Pucca * Rugrats * Rocket Power * The Secret Saturdays * Shuriken School * SpongeBob SquarePants * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Forever Turtle" and "Attack of the T-Rex!") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * TMNT: Back to the Sewer * The Powerpuff Girls * The Tofus (Heard once in "Tough Guys Can Cry.") * Vampirina * Victorious * Wayside * WordGirl * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard in "Too Many Wubbzy's".) * The X's * ZOOM (Heard once in the second episode of Season 7 during Nick's Zoom In Segment.) Movies * The Batman: The Movie (2004) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Escape From Planet Earth (2013) * Ferdinand (2017) * Max (2015) * Minions (2015) * Moana (2016) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Robots (2005) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Gidget was barking happily for her owners when they got home from the store.) * The Star (2017) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) Shorts * The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper (2005) (Used for Mr. Chew.) * Whiffle and Fuzz Video Games PC: * Clifford the Big Red Dog: Thinking Adventures * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) Nintendo 64: * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Yoshi's Story (Used for Poochy.) Nintendo GameCube: * Super Mario Sunshine (Mixed along with another sound for Chain Chomplets.) Nintendo Wii: * Wii Fit * Wii Fit Plus * Wii Sports Resort Nintendo DS: * Nintendogs Nintendo 3DS: *WarioWare Gold Sony PlayStation 3: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) Microsoft Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) Commercials Latin America: * Sony PlayStation - Victor (2011) New Zealand: * ANZ - Term Deposits: Grow Your Investment (2017) * FMG (2018, radio) * KFC - For The Team (2018) USA: * Apple Jacks Crashers - Skateboard (2007) * Comcast Spotlight - Radio vs. TV (2004) * Got Milk? - Trix (1995) * Nature's Recipe - Dachshunds (2017) * Northeast Animal Shelter - Share a Little Love! (2017) * Nintendogs (2005) * Pet Pain Away (2016) * Shopkins Season 4 - Petkins, Party Time, Garden and Perfume (2016) Videos * Baby's Favorite Places (2006) (Videos) Previews * 101 Dalmatians (1961) (Previews) (Heard in the 1999 VHS previews.) Music Videos Trailers * 101 Dalmatians (1996) (Trailers) * Minions (2015) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Happy Easter, Beanie Babies! (2018) * HobbyKidsTV Series (Heard in "Giant SLINKY Surprise Egg") * Sandaroo Kids Series (Used as a gag for dogs and toy dogs.) * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) * Hit It, Maestro! (LeapPad Book) Anime * RWBY (High Pitched) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links